Surprise
by Dr. Monster
Summary: Maura decided to spoil her wife. Rizzisles.


**I don't own 'Rizzoli and Isles'.**

Maura Rizzoli - yes... _Rizzoli _- had decided to spoil her wife a little bit. And by 'a little bit', she meant 'taking her to a horse farm to ride horses for the day'.

Maura had everything planed out - _don't tell Jane!_ She put on her pair of jeans (that's all she wore anyway), don't tell her but get her in the car, drive to a point then when they are out of the familiar parts, blind fold her, don't tell her where Maura was planning on taking her, make sure that she doesn't get annoyed and pull the blindfold off, and drive her to the farm where they was waiting on Maura and Jane and oh yeah, _don't tell her_.

Maura had everything planed out. The most important thing to remember was that, in order for the operation to be a success, she could_ not tell Jane!_ She had to somehow get Jane in the car without her asking too many questions, drive to a relatively unfamiliar place just out of town, blind fold her, make sure that she didn't get too annoyed, and drive her to the farm where their appointment was waiting.

_Don't tell her!_

Maura had a weakness for Jane's dark brown eyes and Maura was sure that she would do anything Jane asked her if she was grinning that adorable little grin that made her dimples pop. Maura smiled just thinking about it.

After Maura had finally gotten Jane in the passenger seat, Jane folded her arms, grumbling about how she _liked to _drive and that she should have been the one driving since she was the "_guy_". Maura couldn't help it, but she smiled at her wife pouting in the passenger seat and let out a little giggle.

Jane's head to snap in her direction and her eyes to be pulled into a glare. "Where are we going that's so important that I can't drive to it myself?" Jane asked, her arms still folded over her chest and slightly still glaring.

Maura smiled at her. "It's a surprise, honey."

Jane's eyes softened at the pet name. She would never admit it, but she had a huge soft spot for pet names, even more so when _Maura_ said them. So with that, she just sat back in her seat, letting Maura take her where she wanted to.

It took all of eleven minutes for her to ask again. "But, why won't you tell me? Didn't we agree that we wouldn't keep anything from one another anymore?" Her bottom lip pushing out slightly.

Maura gasped at the pout. She knew that she couldn't resist Jane's pout - it was just too cute on the tough detective's face, and whenever Jane did it, Maura melted on the inside.

_No_. This was too important to spill. So Maura took a deep breath, gathered herself, and looked out at the road.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise, but I will tell you that you will love it."

Jane sighed and grumbled again about how she didn't like surprises and that it better be good. After driving for a few more minutes of relative silence, Maura pulled into a mostly empty parking lot.

Jane looked out the window. "All this fuss and you take me to Target?"

"No, I'm not taking you to target!" Maura laughed. "I have to put a blindfold on you!"Jane grinned _that_ grin and wiggled her eye brows. Maura laughed, smacking her arm and continued explaining, "Not for _that_. It's so you won't know where we are going!"

Jane sighed out a "Fine," as Maura wrapped the fabric around her head, careful as to not to get any of Jane's gorgeous hair tangled in the knot. When she was done, they continued to their destination.

Maura pulled into the driveway. Once checking to see that Jane hadn't pulled off the blindfold yet, Maura stopped the car. She got out of the car and went to the passenger side to opened the door for Jane. Carefully, she lead the blind Jane out of the car and walked her up to the barn. There, two men had the reins of a pair of horses in hand, all saddled up and ready. As they approached, Maura held a finger in front of her lips, reminding them to be quiet.

Maura guided Jane until they were standing face to face, her own back to the stable hands.

"Ready?" Maura asked. Jane nodded. Maura slowly undid the blindfold.

"Horses?!" Jane gasped, looking at the sight in front of her. "Were going on a horse ride?!"

Maura yelled just as loud and excited. "Yes we are, all day!"

Jane turned around and hugged Maura, before leaning in and kissing her wife.

When they broke apart, Jane had _that_ grin on her face, her dimples showing and her eyes sparkling. Maura pulled Jane back in for another kiss. She would do anything for _that_ grin, even if it meant chafing.


End file.
